


taking the bandages off

by ratb0ys



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gay, Harringrove, Idk any more tags, M/M, NSFW, mlm, not canon, nsfw lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 08:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19849306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratb0ys/pseuds/ratb0ys
Summary: not sure what to put here uhm this is a continuation of the last fic i wrote read it first probably. real sorry bout this. also i was too dumb to like put it with the last fic. so. sorry again.





	taking the bandages off

billy had been torn apart and needed to be fixed. and while the doctors at hawkins memorial hospital had stitched his skin back together, steve harrington mended the hole in heart. 

the hole itself was there from years of abuse from his dad, and of course the loss of his mom. she had meant the world to him, and losing her… well, it just about killed billy. every call she didn’t pick up frayed his soul a little bit more, tore at the edges of his being. he began to think, began to know, that he couldn’t be loved. 

and then, out of nowhere, steve harrington from the little town of hawkins, indiana showed up. steve with his perfect hair and his glowing smile. steve who never bothered with billy, went out of his way to avoid him even. billy hated him. hated him with every fiber of his being. hated the way steve made him feel. 

that night, the battle at starcourt mall, everything changed. billy couldn’t remember much of anything before that, except an intense feeling of cold at the core of his conscience, the part that had been worn away. he remembered el telling him about the memory he’d almost forgotten, he remembered the fight with the mindflayer. and he remembered steve harrington carrying him to the car, driving him to the hospital as fast as possible, steve harrington staying by his side all night. he remembered steve harrington visiting him every day he was in the hospital, and every day he was out. 

he remembered falling in love with steve harrington.  
and he thinks, he thinks steve is in love with him too.

he can feel it in the tender way steve wraps the bandages around the scars healing on his sides, the light kisses steve brushes onto his forehead. and he can’t forget the feeling of steve’s lips traveling his body, sucking bruises where there weren’t any already. 

it had been months since then, but steve still came by every day to clean billy’s scars and change his bandages, though today he finally got them off.  
billy was laying on his back in his room, waiting for steve to show up. he’d been alone all day; his parents were off somewhere, probably drinking up a storm, and max was staying with el. so he waited. 

steve showed up at noon, like he always did. the door was unlocked, and the door to billy’s room was open. billy looked up from his magazine when steve stepped in the room. 

“well, well, well,” he said, setting the magazine down and propping himself up on his elbows, “harrington. fancy seeing you here.” his voice drawled. 

“good afternoon to you too, billy.” steve smiled. he was dressed in an old basketball tee and green shorts. billy grinned when he recognized the shorts as his. 

“where’d you get those, pretty boy?” he asked. 

“right here.” steve patted billy’s dresser. billy laughed. 

“find anything else in there?” billy knew what he had in those drawers. 

“matter of fact, i did.” steve said. he left it at that. billy was slightly disappointed. no matter, though. they had plenty of time to spend together. both of them were taking a gap year between college and high school. 

“well.” he said, “you gonna take these off me or leave me to suffer?” steve got to work, unwrapping the bandages. billy could easily do that himself, but he liked steve to be… serving him like that, almost.  
then steve was done, entirely too quickly. he brushed a soft kiss against billy’s head, as per usual, and turned to leave. 

“wait.” billy says. he grasps at steve’s wrist, tugs him closer. “wait. don’t leave me.” steve grinned, the right corner of his mouth turning up a slight bit higher than the left. billy stood up to kiss steve. their mouths bumped together, teeth scraped. billy wrapped his arms around steve. he could feel steve’s heart beating against his ribcage. it was a comforting sensation. billy smiled as he thought: i did that. that was me. he kissed steve harder, pushing his tongue into steve’s mouth unceremoniously. steve moaned a bit, setting billy’s heart aflutter. 

billy twisted steve around and slammed him onto the creaky bed. both boys were audibly panting by then, billy’s hands groping the soft skin of steve’s abdomen as he tried to pull steve’s shirt off. steve slipped his arms down to help him. the boys’ bodies pressed together hotly. billy’s skin tingled with electricity. he kissed down steve’s neck to his chest, biting little marks. steve squirmed and whined under billy’s mouth. 

if billy wasn’t turned on before, god, he was now, what with steve wriggling underneath him and the sounds he was making. he slid back up the bed to kiss steve solidly on the mouth again, jerked his hips up against the boy underneath him, moaned obscenely. steve smiled again, and reached down to yank billy’s shorts down. he then pulled his own borrowed shorts down, reduced the barrier between their skin to just the thin boxers they were wearing. 

steve then rolled billy under him and began to lick his way down billy’s chest. it was almost like before, when steve had kissed all of billy’s scars. they had faded now, to a ripe pink of scars that hadn’t truly healed yet, scars that maybe never would. 

steve didn’t spend long on billy’s chest, thankfully. billy hadn’t fucked in a long time, had never even touched someone who made him feel like steve did, and he wasn’t sure how long he could last. steve kissed billy’s bumpy hips, licked at him through his boxer shorts until billy thought he was going to burst. 

finally, steve pulled down billy’s underwear, which were wet with billy’s precum and steve’s spit. steve breathed hot against billy’s dick for a few seconds. billy was moaning with almost every breath now, painfully hard. he raised his hips up, looking for friction. steve looked up at him, then wrapped his mouth around billy. god, billy thought he was gonna jizz then and there, right into steve’s mouth. he moaned loudly, so loudly that if someone were outside his window they probably could’ve heard him. he didn’t care. 

steve’s tongue licked generously at the wet tip of billy’s dick, and billy had to fight the urge not to slam his hips against steve’s face, choke him. god, billy thought, that would be so hot. he tangled his fingers into steve’s hair, pushed his head down further. the warmth of steve’s mouth was only there for a second before steve pulled away. 

“you okay?” billy asked. 

“yeah. i’m good. never done this before.” steve panted. his voice was a bit raw. 

“do you want to keep going? it’s okay if you don’t.” 

“yeah. yes, i do. i’m ready now. i can handle it.” billy smiled and ran his fingers through steve’s hair again, then grabbed thick handfuls of it. steve wrapped his mouth around billy’s dick, a bit further down than before. oh, it felt better than anything billy had ever felt before. but he needed more. he held steve’s head in place, then thrust his hips up harshly, almost yelling. his dick hit the back of steve’s throat. steve’s nose was buried in the beginnings of billy’s happy trail for a nanosecond, before he jerked his head up again. 

“doing alright?” billy asked. 

“yeah, i can take it. do it again. please, do it again.” and billy wanted to. he was holding back, so close to bursting, but he didn’t want this feeling to end. steve’s lips wrapped gloriously around his dick, his tongue hot, adding almost too much pressure. billy grabbed steve’s hair again, then thrust his hips up into steve’s mouth. steve’s mouth, his beautiful mouth. steve moaned and choked against billy’s dick, the humming of his throat almost too much for billy to take. billy thrust again and again, letting out pleasured shrieks and yelled moans as steve choked against him. but the boy never got up, let billy fuck his throat raw until billy panted something along the lines of “i’m gonna come,” and then steve swallowed everything given to him. 

billy had never had better sex in his life. sure, girls had sucked him off before, but it was nothing like this. none of them had been such an indulgent lover. none of them were steve harrington, king of hawkins high. billy didn’t love any of them, definitely didn’t love them like he loved steve. steve, who crawled up into billy’s arms when all was said and done, and promptly fell asleep on billy’s chest. steve, in wet underwear, too busy coming down from the high of his orgasm to even clean himself off before he relaxed into billy. billy didn’t know when steve had come, but he decided to make sure that the next time he did was in billy’s mouth, or hand, or, hell, anywhere billy could see or feel him do it. 

but as of right then, with the sun shining dimly through billy’s curtains, and with steve sleeping soundly pressed against billy’s chest, billy was perfectly content to stay just where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> ya this was my first time writing smut so sorry if this sucks ass. i wrote it at midnight last night so. thanks for reading.


End file.
